Spitfire
'Story So Far' Pre-RP History Spitfire grew up in Coltifornia in a small beach town, along with Rapid Fire. Their parents were good friends, but the two barely interacted due to their age difference. When Spitfire was six (and Rapid Fire was ten), her parents left her at Rapid’s house while they went on a cruise. Spitfire felt abandoned and confused during the affair, and doubly so when her parents never came home. After receiving news that the ship had gone down and that Spitfire’s parents weren’t among the survivors, Rapid’s parents took her in as a favor to their fallen friends. The change devastated the young filly, and she shut down and hid away in the guest room for days. Eventually, Rapid tried to offer comfort by spending time together with her, and sharing his hobbies. Spitfire listened silently as he described the Wonderbolts and how much he admired them while showing off his various posters, and she latched on to the idea almost immediately. The tales he told her of the team brought her something inspiring to cling to in her darkest hour, and she found herself literally living to know more about them. After a few short weeks of learning their history with Rapid Fire, they both made a vow to join the Wonderbolts one day, together. Years passed, and the pegasi attended school together, where they became an inseparable and notorious pair referred to as the Fire Twins. Spitfire passed herself off as being related to avoid awkward questions about her parents, and the entire arrangement went smoothly… until Rapid graduated before her. Things soon got worse when only two years later, he managed to join the Wonderbolts, and was barely available spend time with her. Feeling abandoned all over again, Spitfire’s angry tendencies, without Rapid’s soothing nature, came out in full force. She began pushing others away and spending all of her time in solitude, training to join the Wonderbolts as quickly as possible. Spitfire’s opportunity came one night after a flight show, when Rapid Fire introduced her to Ember Blitz, the captain of the team at the time. Spitfire impressed Ember with her flight skills and determination, and was offered a private audition at Rapid’s recommendation, which she accepted. The attempt ended in spectacular failure, with Spitfire going off course and landing in a giant pile of cow dung. Despite the incident and her shame, she absolutely refused to give up, and showed up days later to the regular auditions. Ember took note of this, and after a near flawless performance, inducted her onto the team, along with Soarin Skies. Spitfire and Soarin grew fairly close, and she found herself spending more time with him to spite Rapid Fire for ‘leaving’ her. Although they did eventually regain their close sibling-esque status, a bit of unresolved tension always remained, sometimes leading to arguments amidst the team, in which Soarin would always take her side. After only a few short years of being a Wonderbolt, Spitfire received news that Ember Blitz was stepping down as captain in order to retire and run a small flight camp. The aging stallion offered Spitfire to take his place, and so she made Soarin her second in command, as Rapid Fire didn’t want the position. The new struggles with leadership caused Spitfire to begin to question if the role was right for her, but Soarin and Rapid both pushed her to follow through and convinced her that she was the new leader the team needed. Over time, Soarin and Spitfire grew closer while she healed her relationship with Rapid, and the three became like family. Spitfire eventually thought that the team, which consisted of her two close friends along with Lightning Bolt and Barrel Roll, needed to expand, and so she held an audition. Fleetfoot joined the team at this point, and was accepted to be the rookie of the group. Some time afterward, Soarin eventually confessed that he had feelings for Spitfire, and the two started a turbulent, awkward, and semi-dysfunctional relationship. Barely a month into it, Spitfire left for Italneigh to deal with some foreign politics surrounding the team, and left Soarin in charge. She returned a few months later and resumed her position of power amongst the fliers. The Downward Spiral Things were running smoothly among the Wonderbolts until Rapid Fire reached the age of 30. Rapid and Spitfire, arguably even closer than they were in their younger years, sat down and had a serious talk about the future of the team. With his speed and maneuverability nowhere near what it was in his prime, Rapid thought it high time to step down and retire. Spitfire didn’t take the news well, and lashed out at him for being prepared to leave her behind yet again. After a long argument and a thorough tongue-lashing, Rapid eventually agreed to stay on the team for her benefit. Less than a week later, the Wonderbolts received news that their team would be repurposed to serve their original function- a military outfit. A day later, Lightning Bolt and Barrel Roll quit the team without a word, leaving only a note and a very angry captain to pick up the pieces. Fleetfoot also considered leaving, but encouragement from Spitfire, coupled with her admiration and lust for certain members of the team, caused her to stay on board. Rapid stepped up to support Spitfire, and the two began to talk more again, especially about her failing relationship with Soarin. A long-time party loving bachelorette, Spitfire began to feel uneasy with her status of being in a relationship. Soarin’s offer to be exclusive with her was a first for the captain, and she grew to resent the feeling of being committed to him- or so she thought. Pressure to maintain appearances and stay faithful, along with simply not feeling any chemistry in or out of the bedroom, caused Spitfire to break it off. Soarin was unable to cope with the split, and spent days on end brooding in his room, costing the team valuable prep time. Fire Against Fire ' '''During the confusion and heartache going around, Fleetfoot admitted that Rapid Fire was her inspiration for joining the Wonderbolts, and the two began to grow a bit closer. With an upcoming modeling gig that the entire team was thinking of joining, Rapid and Fleet decided to take some time to get to know each other better and practice some ‘posing’ together. Spitfire, who thought the team was beginning to fall apart due to Soarin’s hiding away and the other two members who left, found out about the one night stand and started an argument with Rapid out of jealousy. Several issues came out and a huge fight began, leading to the two pegasi nearly coming to blows in the hallway over Spitfire considering leaving the team and Rapid sleeping with Fleetfoot despite a strict ‘no dating wingmates’ rule, which Spitfire had already broken herself. When the dust settled, and after several more minor arguments and sessions of comforting, Rapid convinced Spitfire to stay on the team and lead them. While she wasn’t completely feeling the leadership role anymore and said she’d at least think about it, she eventually decided to stay. Afterward, Spitfire, Rapid, and Fleet all reconciled, and the ‘no dating on amongst the team’ rule was reinstated and to be strictly enforced as of a serious meeting with the entire team. All four members agreed, and also supported the idea of broadening the Wonderbolts’ audience and trying to expand, beginning with a redesigned suit and a more even distribution of power. '''Rules Made to be Broken' Spitfire worked on a design for the new suits and took the commission to Fluttershy, who forwarded it to Rarity. While the Wonderbolts waited on their suits, Rapid sent Spitfire a note, offering to take a night off and head out to the movies together to catch up and become close again after all that went on. The affair turned into a bit of a dressy pseudo-date, during which the pair was hounded by paparazzi. Spitfire offered to put on a show just to get the tabloids worked up, and staged a kiss with Rapid to generate buzz over nothing. Little did either know, that action would soon change everything. As the night wore on, neither was really focused on their planned outing, and they left the movie early to simply walk and talk together. The conversation eventually spun toward their relationship as friends, and their supposed ‘staged’ kiss. Though both were uncertain and knew the consequences well, Spitfire and Rapid Fire decided to enter a closed relationship, thus diving headfirst into what they both had been avoiding for the better part of a two decades. Fallout Predictably, Fleetfoot took the news badly. She and Soarin both saw the news in the paper the following morning, and their wingmates had made the front page. Fleetfoot stormed out of the complex with Soarin in tow, while the Fires stayed in and tried to simply enjoy each others’ company for the day. When the two errant teammates came back days later, a string of fights broke out over the entire sequence of events, the broken rule, and Spitfire’s leadership. The string of incidents lead to another nosedive in Spitfire’s confidence, and she once again began questioning whether she should just retire and pass off command to Soarin, who threatened to leave the team if she did. The situation was eventually resolved via and combination of support from Rapid and the return of Ember Blitz, who offered to smooth things over in Italneigh. It was revealed that Spitfire punched the prime minister in the face for mistreating a filly fan of the Wonderbolts in public, and she had effectively gotten the entire team banned from the country. With that situation being worked on and the support of her new relationship, Spitfire managed to patch things up with Fleetfoot, and began trying to convince herself that she was worthy of leading. Taking on a Student Around this time, Spitfire ran into Rainbow Dash, and the two began to talk a bit about affairs around Canterlot, the team, and their lives in general. They developed a bit of a friendship and also worked together to support Scootaloo, who was dealing with a bone defect in her wings. The Wonderbolt and filly started to grow a bit closer, and Rainbow spent more time with Spitfire as a result of the proximity. The subject of Rainbow becoming a Wonderbolt and her chances of doing so after two failed auditions came up repeatedly, and resulted in several heart-to-heart talks between the two about what it means to be part of a team. One night, during one such conversation, Spitfire pointed out that she’d never gotten to see a Sonic Rainboom, and Rainbow admitted that she was nervous to attempt one in front of her idol. After some encouragement, she tried to perform a Rainboom over a lake in the dark, miscalculated her speed, and wound up breaking her leg on an underwater rock after a crash landing. Spitfire pulled her from the water and rushed her back to the compound, where she and Rapid worked to bandage the mortified young flier, who then avoided the team for days. Spitfire decided to check up on Rainbow, and during their visit, Rainbow proved her dedication to Spitfire not just as an idol or celebrity, but as a pony and a friend. Upon seeing the spark of determination and concern despite her own situation, Spitfire made the snap decision to draft Rainbow Dash as a Wonderbolt, and began planning an adapted training regimen while the new recruit’s leg healed. Rainbow was overjoyed and confused by the news, but dedicated herself completely to the team, and did her best to train. Fights, Fights, and More Fights With Rainbow moving in to the Wonderbolt Compound, so too did Gilda, who was not amused by the leg-breaking incident, or Spitfire in general. The two began to constantly butt heads, with Gilda actively antagonizing Spitfire, who held her tongue for Rainbow’s benefit. While focusing solely on Rainbow’s training, Spitfire pushed the rookie to break times set by the Wonderbolts themselves on adapted exercises, thus keeping Rainbow busy and working hard. Her addition to the team was a smooth on, and around the same time, Ember rejoined the team as an administrative, grounded member, and set out for Italneigh to smooth things over. A short while later, Spitfire received a letter from her high school friend Daisy Chain, who was having emergency surgery down in the south. Spitfire immediately set out and left Rapid in charge, withholding the details from the team. Upon arriving, she found out that the scheduled kidney transplant was held up by the donor being unable to give up their organ, and Spitfire volunteered to get tested for compatibility. With a positive result, she went ahead and made the decision to give up one of her own kidneys to speed the process along. A few days after the surgery, she flew back on her own and did her best to hide the scars and pain, to no avail. Several conversations and confrontations over the surgery and her decision to hide it from the team took place, and everyone was eventually okay with it and offered their support to help her heal. A run-in with Luna, however, brought Spitfire’s drive to continue training despite her wound to a screeching halt after she found out that her stitches were ripping. The princess and stunt flier talked at length about her role as a leader, her insecurities, and attempt to reassign the Wonderbolts’ positions in the upcoming war. Spitfire and Luna became fast friends, and she also formed a friendly relationship with Dusk while resting one night in town. Everything Comes to a Head ' '''Spitfire and Gilda continued to have arguments, eventually prompting Rainbow to take a stand against her griffon after Gilda punched Spitfire in the side to wake her from a nap. The argument resulted in Rainbow getting slashed across the face, and Spitfire had to stop any follow-up violence by personally kicking Gilda off the grounds. Rainbow and Gilda put their relationship on a break, and Spitfire offered her advice to terminate the relationship, which Rainbow listened to, but ignored. Soon afterward, Spitfire received news that Soarin was cheating on his current mare (Octavia) with another (Applejack), because the latter had reminded him of Spitfire. The ensuing fight drove Soarin to quit the team and leave with nothing but a note, angering Spitfire further, especially due to her inability to pursue thanks to her injury. When Rapid Fire and Gilda eventually managed to bring Soarin back from Cloudsdale, Spitfire promptly accepted him back onto the team, though she demoted him from second in command to a simple cadet as punishment for his cowardice. Tensions among the team continued to rise due to Rapid becoming untrusting of Soarin, Rainbow, and Fleetfoot due to the trio lusting after Spitfire, and no obvious solution to the problem presented itself. Luckily, Ember Blitz returned with news that the situation in Italneigh had been cleared up, and the team at least had that to celebrate together. With Soarin back on the team and Rainbow Dash’s Breaking Day to get out of probation coming after the approaching holidays, the future looked uncertain for the Wonderbolts. '''Personality' Spitfire is… a spitfire. While normally kind, accepting, and casual, Spitfire’s demeanor changes entirely when she’s driven to anger or in charge of training. She becomes a notoriously demanding and quite loud force while in command, and even louder and more aggressive in arguments and fights. It doesn’t take much to trigger her rage in some cases, but Spitfire is generally able to keep it contained outside of extreme cases. When she is angered, Spitfire has no qualms going straight for the jugular and doling out harsh truths, crushing insults, and occasionally, equally crushing hooves. So long as she isn’t called a whore or anything close to it, most around her are safe. Two notable exceptions exist to the above- fans and foals. Around fans, Spitfire is incredibly excited, enthusiastic, and willing to do almost anything for a smile. Always willing to stop for a signature, Spitfire is the public face of the Wonderbolts, and more than willing to show up for/organize charity events and private shows for any who ask. Around foals, Spitfire tends to turn into a filly herself. Her personality slips into an adoring state, and she becomes putty in the hooves of any young pony. Despite all of this, Spitfire vehemently insists that she never wants foals herself, and would make a horrible mother. Everyone around to witness her with the younger crowd, however, knows the truth. Important Relationships Rapid Fire- As her brother in spirit, best friend, and lover, Rapid Fire is the most important pony in Spitfire’s life. Rapid acts as her advisor, conscience, and emotional support when she needs it most. Spitfire calls him ‘Rap’, and sees him as her guiding light and reason to get up in the morning. Both are completely faithful and enamored with each other, and agree that their relationship was a long time coming. Soarin- Soarin is hopelessly in love with Spitfire, but it goes unrequited, much to his dismay. Spitfire isn’t sure what to feel in return, and has become incredibly frustrated with him over time as a result. The two are still close friends, but Spitfire is about ready to cave his face in for making her feel so guilty about following her heart, which lead to Rapid Fire instead of him. Willow Wisp- Spitfire’s relationship with Willow has never been entirely clear. All that’s known is that the two embarked on a steamy, incredibly inappropriate string of debauchery, makeouts, and filth that somehow involved papayas shortly after Spitfire graduated and while Willow was still in college. The two have been close friends ever since, despite not seeing each other for years. Upon their reunion, their casual friends-with-benefits relationship resumed, but quickly fell apart once Rapid Fire stole Spitfire’s heart. The two have been on stable-but-tense ground ever since, especially after Brash whined endlessly for this subsection to be added to her Wiki and made Spitfire’s writer feel like a jerk for forgetting it. Fleetfoot- Spitfire sees Fleetfoot as a little sister more than anything, and is now well aware that the younger mare has a bit more than a simple crush on her. The knowledge unsettles her, but she does her best to encourage Fleet and keep their relationship close despite the rocky periods they’ve gone through over Rapid Fire. Fleetfoot is Spitfire’s current pick to replace her upon retirement, though she knows Fleet likely wouldn’t be interested in the position as of now. Rainbow Dash- Rainbow is Spitfire’s biggest fan, and that’s a fact she’s well aware of. Rainbow remains a bit of a mystery for Spitfire, and one that she intends to solve. Rainbow’s dedication and refusal to give up reminds Spitfire of herself, and whether Rainbow makes it through and succeeds as a Wonderbolt is a bit of a personal test for Spitfire to gauge whether she can still function as an effective leader. Princess Celestia- As a fellow leader and one with far more experience, Princess Celestia acts as a bit of an advice figure for Spitfire. It has been stated several times that Spitfire occasionally stops by and has open discussions about her feelings on various things with Celestia, and the alicorn is more than happy to help Spitfire along. These interactions will never amount to anything, however, as both characters have the same writer and they are far too lazy to do scenes with themselves while Luna can fill the same role. Princess Luna- Spitfire’s relationship with Luna is much the same as the one she has with Celestia, with one key difference- Luna has a sort of calming effect on Spitfire, and she often feels like a filly in Luna’s presence. Luna’s word gets accepted as law, and Spitfire will do nearly anything to avoid disappointing her. Other Notes -Spitfire’s writer is @soundofsiren -Spitfire’s relationship with Soarin is roughly based on the story Heat, which can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8297731/1/Heat Gallery SF1.jpeg|Spitfire's icon fajkhfakl;f.jpg|Sleighfire, the Christmasy makeover